


Из топей и холмов

by seiden_spinner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner
Summary: У Персиваля Грейвза очень своеобразное понимание заботы о важных для него людях.





	Из топей и холмов

– Ого, кажется, у кого-то была бурная ночка!

Персиваль отвлекается от котелка с побулькивающим варевом, которое должно сойти за завтрак, и оборачивается в поисках источника ажиотажа. Источник стоит едва ли в пяти шагах от него, рассеянно трет глаза, а на голове у него самое настоящее воронье гнездо – даром, что рыжее.

За последнее время волосы у него здорово отросли и, кажется, совершенно вышли из-под контроля. Каждый раз, пытаясь сладить с ними утром, Тесей клятвенно обещает ими заняться – и, конечно, забывает уже к вечеру. Непонятно только, кому и зачем обещает – Персиваля, в общем-то, все устраивает, да и их сослуживцы вряд ли обрадуются утрате повода для безобидных шпилек.

– Дай угадаю, – заводит ставшую уже привычной шарманку Грейвз. – Всю ночь гонялся по лесу за, как бишь их, мавками, да там и уснул?

Тесей вскидывает брови в недоумении, качает головой – на плечо, выпутавшись из волос, мягко опускается черное перышко. Вот оно что.

Есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы видеть Тесея таким – заспанным, небрежным, непозволительно домашним даже в форме. Не то место, не то время – все не то, кроме него самого. Сделать бы сейчас колдографию, думает Персиваль, засмотревшись на игру света в спутанных прядях. Оставить бы воспоминание о нем таком – неуместном, ненужном на этой войне, на случай, если…

Никаких “если”, обрывает он себя. Ну-ка отставить пораженческие настроения, рядовой Грейвз, рано еще опускать руки.

Он быстро зачаровывает длинную деревянную ложку – пусть сама мешает, что там ребята наготовили – и поднимается на ноги.

– Пойдем-ка со мной, друг любезный.

– Это куда? – отвечает Тесей, смаргивая остатки сна с выгоревших ресниц.

– Умываться, куда ж еще? Негоже в таком виде приходить к завтраку с семьей… ну, тебе ли не знать.

Сидя на берегу ручья он терпеливо ждет, пока Тесей действительно умоется и начнет соображать чуть резвее. Пару раз приходится отвести глаза – слишком соблазнительно стекают капельки воды по загорелой шее. На вкус эта вода наверняка как болото, назло себе думает Грейвз, настоящее такое болото, с жабами и тиной. Не срабатывает, естественно – нашел, чем себя пугать, в самом деле.

– Ты чего? – интересуется Тесей в ответ на его раздосадованное фырканье. – Что уже случилось?

“Ты случился”, вертится у него на языке, но благоразумия, хвала всем святым, пока достает, чтобы промолчать.

– Жабы, – бросает он вместо этого. – Случились глупые жабы и Персиваль Грейвз, славный, но тоже глупый американский солдат.

Тесей делает страшные глаза, но он только отмахивается – не обращай, мол, внимания – и хлопает по траве рядом с собой.

– Закончил омовение? Если закончил, иди сюда, будем тебя приводить в человеческий вид.

– А я разве…

– Я не о перьях, их ты еще по дороге растерял. Ну, живее, а то в лагере каша вся остынет.

Угроза срабатывает – холодную кашу, которой приходится наспех давиться куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, в их отряде не любит никто.

– А все-таки, ты уверен насчет мавок? – беззлобно подкалывает Персиваль, запуская пальцы в Тесееву гриву. – Я таких колтунов в жизни не видел.

– Дались тебе эти мавки, – вздыхает на это британец. – Сам же знаешь, на вылазку я ходил.

– Летал.

– И ходил, и летал, и снова ходил. И еще немного ползал по оврагу, раз уж ты интересуешься, а потом все то же самое в обратном порядке. Где и как уснул – не помню.

– Ну все, все, мир, – говорит Грейвз извиняющимся тоном. “Я беспокоился, неужели непонятно” так и рвется с губ, но он упрямо молчит, словно эти слова – черта, перейдя которую пути назад уже не будет.

Как будто этот путь не исчез еще несколько месяцев назад, ага.

– Я постараюсь аккуратно, но на всякий случай не дергайся, – предупреждает он, выуживая из кармана простой деревянный гребень, припасенный еще в лагере. Для того, что он вознамерился делать, костяной подошел бы куда лучше, но что уж тут – на войне как на войне.

– Что ты уже там задумал? – спрашивает Тесей, и кто знает, понимает ли он меньше или больше, чем кажется.

– Ничего такого, что запятнает твою честь, обещаю.

На щеках его друга – ох, не друга, не друга уже давно, пора бы перестать врать хотя бы себе – пятнами вспыхивает румянец, господи милосердный, как же легко краснеют эти рыжие!

– Ну, раз обещаешь...

Теперь очередь Персиваля тяжело вздыхать – если б Тесей знал, в каком гробу видал он эти обещания, они не сидели бы на этом бережке и палатку бы тоже не делили.

– Все, отвернись и сиди смирно.

Он перехватывает гребень поудобнее и начинает расчесывать спутанную копну – от кончиков, осторожно, – почти беззвучно нашептывая нужные слова. Ирландский – не самый легкий язык для изучения, так что понимает из них он хорошо, если половину, но ритм бьется в его венах вместе с кровью, пронизывает каждую кость и сухожилие в его теле и этого, как он знает от той, что пела ему эти самые слова вместо колыбельной, более чем достаточно.

Прядь за прядью он взывает к каждой кочке и камешку, к каждой реке, озеру и болотцу, к бризу и урагану, к молниям и падающим звездам, к каждой ветке и побегу травы, ко всему, что скачет, летает и ползает, надеется на милость, просит честно и смиренно – берегите того, кто на свете мне всех дороже.

Тесей не знает ирландского, это они выяснили еще при знакомстве, но, кажется, понимает, что именно творится и плетется у него за спиной:

– Чует мое сердце, не волосы ты мне распутываешь.

– Чшшш.

Он повторяет слова, что древнее земли, на которой они сидят, снова и снова, еще и еще, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой воздух вокруг них становится все гуще, а рыжие пряди под зубьями гребня – все прямее и легче. Это верный признак, что задуманное получается, как надо, и на этом можно остановиться, но что-то толкает его вперед, что-то шепчет изнутри – ты не все еще сказал, дитя холмов и топей, пой свою песню, пой ее до конца.

И он поет – беззвучно, только губы шевелятся, – поет о том, что знает как никто другой, о том, что слышит каждый день из сводок и рапортов, обращается ко всему, что может оборвать жизнь каждого, кто взял в руки палочку и штык-нож – пуля, заклинание, вражеская мина – просит без злобы, но твердо – обойдите того, без кого я не я.

Этого ему не пели никогда, это рождается прямо сейчас – под языком, под пальцами, под ребрами, – но это сработает. Не может не.

– Ты с ума сошел, – не оборачиваясь шепчет Тесей, когда он опускает гребень. – Ты же вот только что...

– Ага, – отвечает Персиваль, уже не дитя зачарованной земли, а просто Персиваль, глупый, но славный американский солдат с горячей кровью и мягкой кожей. И этого хватает, чтобы качнуться, наконец, вперед и уткнуться носом в рыжий затылок, пахнущий водой и вербеной. И даже если Тесей сейчас шарахнется от него, как от чумы – что ж, пусть так, к черту и этот берег, и их палатку, оно того стоило.

– Я… я могу обернуться?

– Валяй, – выдыхает он, не надеясь ни на что и ничего не ожидая. – Все уже закончилось.

У Тесея, думает он пару секунд спустя, удивительное умение доказывать людям, что они заблуждаются, не говоря ни слова.

Еще у Тесея железные нервы, теплые, сильные руки и мягкие губы. И щетина тоже мягкая.

– В следующий раз, – говорит тот, кто для него дороже всей Америки, Британии и остального чертова мира, вместе взятых. – Попробуй начать с “будь, пожалуйста, осторожней”.

– Можно подумать, ты меня послушаешь.

– Вот тебе и повод проверить.

***

К завтраку с семьей они все-таки опаздывают.

– Слушайте, парни. Если кому вдруг надо будет послать за смертью, – по-южному растягивая слова ворчит на них Уильямс, ответственный за завтрак. – Зовите Грейвза со Скамандером. Серьезно, мы уж думали вы на разведку ушли.

– Можно и так сказать, – легко отзывается Тесей и тут же отправляет в рот ложку холодной, противной каши во избежание дальнейших расспросов. Никого это, конечно же, не останавливает.

Персиваль смотрит на него искоса – молчаливого, но довольного, мягко светящегося изнутри, – и думает: определенно, определенно стоило того.


End file.
